


The Tragedy of the Milky Way

by 5ft8in_fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Origin Story, folktale, my own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft8in_fangirl/pseuds/5ft8in_fangirl
Summary: "The story of the solar system’s first lovers being torn apart by the creator of everything."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!

                                                                       **The Tragedy of the Milky Way**

             The Mother of the Universe created the Milky Way. As she was building the earth, she accidentally created a girl that resembled a human, but had the power of the stars. She had the galaxy at her fingertips. Mother of the Universe hated the earth, it was all dull and barren. Nothing compared to the nebulas and constellations she had spent much of her time on. Then the humans came. She had no idea where they came from they just… appeared. Then her daughter looked like one of them, those apes. She resented Galaxy Girl for it. Mother Universe banished her off to earth for eternity. Not knowing, of course, that doing that would only torture her all the more. Daily her soul would yearn for the stars, the nebulas, the planets. The girl who had the galaxy at her fingertips had been banished to the smallest part of it, no longer capable of truly growing. Year by year she grew sadder, roaming the barren earth, boredom being all she known.

     That is until she started to notice the oceans moving. She looked up and Galaxy Girl saw a boy smiling down at her. The boy who lived on the moon. They stared on at each other, her purple sparkling eyes meeting his serene blue ones. Over the next millennia they fell in love, bonded over the similarity of both of them being an outcast. Galaxy girl would watch him play with the oceans and he would watch her play with the stars. For once in a long time both of them were truly happy, except for one thing. They are never together. The couple who were so deeply in love have never had the chance to actually be with each other. That is, until The Day of Perigee arrived. On The Day of Perigee the moon is closest to the earth. The boy knew this day would come, on that day he is able to feel the soft sand under his fingers. When it finally comes they both rejoice, he is able to reach and grab her hand then, with an unexpected amount of strength, pulls her onto the moon. They hug, they kiss, they are not able to let each other go. When the day comes to a close they share a night of love thus producing a daughter months later. The new family stays on the moon until the next Day of Perigee. For another millennia they raise their daughter whom they name Luna, for being born on the moon. They continue to raise her in an environment full of love and care. When the day comes Galaxy Girl decides that Luna must come to earth. Luna’s father agrees and they decide to spend their time on earth until Perigee arrives again. Looking down on the blue planet nothing much has changed, except some terrain forming here and there, but it’s still a place that Luna’s mother had once called home. When the moon is close enough the father kisses them both one last time, and they jump. Holding her daughter close to her, Galaxy Girl lands. Dropping her daughter onto the ground.Once her feet touch the ground they both are shocked to see tufts of green sprouting between her toes and around her feet. The green matches her eyes, bright and vibrant. Galaxy Girl is scared at first, but when she sees the wide smile on her daughter’s face she knows that everything is okay. Together they explore the planet, Luna leaving beautiful grass with every footstep. Soon flowers of a variety of colors begin to come from her hands and, with some practice, is able to produce sturdy trees that reach to the sky.

      What was once a dull and barren planet, is made gorgeous and full of life all because of Luna. Her father watches on full of pride. What was once a small planet in the smallest part of a small galaxy is one of the most beautiful planets in the universe. Along with the humans, animals have also congregated on earth. Sharing Luna’s floral creation with her and her mother. Of course an event like this would cause some commotion throughout the universe, which got the attention of Mother Universe.

      When she goes to the Milky Way, to the smallest solar system, she sees a Girl of Flowers. That girl is strolling around touching the plants. Every time she touches one the plant brightens up, the colors become more vibrant. It astounded her, a waste of rock had turned into a beautiful garden. Last time she seen earth it was nothing more that some dirt surrounded by ocean, now it’s completely different all because of this girl. Before Mother Universe could get a closer look she sees someone coming behind the girl. A female who calls her Luna.   
‘So the girl has a name.’ She thinks.   
As she watches on the two women the older one looks up at the trees, giving perfect view of her eyes. When she sees her eyes she remembers of Galaxy Girl and the banishment of so long ago. Mother Universe leaves and then returns after a millennia.

      When she does return things are different. The women are no longer on the earth, which has more plants, they are on the moon. The moon is something she never cared about. Nothing more than a fragment of the small planet, and what planet has only one moon? Despicable. Her thoughts are interrupted when the women are approached by a pale man.   
‘Ah yes.’ She thinks, ‘The boy who lives on the moon. I forgot about’ then it finally clicks with her as he kisses the cheek of Galaxy Girl. She is furious. How could her daughter be with someone like that...so insignificant? Have a child with him, for God sake! Mother Universe will not allow this. In a fit of rage she went up to the family and grabbed Galaxy Girl. She demanded to know what she was doing until she saw Mother Universe’s face.   
“You”, Shock flooded Galaxy Girl’s face as she looks at her mother.   
She thought she was forgotten by the woman, after all the traumatic event was so long ago. Why did she come back? Why did it have to be now? When she was finally happy.   
“How dare you be with this man? A man who lives on the earth moon! A daughter of mine would never stoop that low!” Mother Universe said furiously.   
“A daughter of yours? You abandoned me! You were never a mother. You’re more concerned with looks than anything else! Me, I am a mother. A better one than you’ll ever be.” She then shouted, but her mother was hearing none of it. She knew what had to be done. Her daughter is still banished in this solar system, but if she must have a man than there must be a better one here than that boy.

* * *

 

The next millennia had passed. Mother Universe had put Galaxy Girl two planets away, in the sun. She saw that the most suitable man in the solar system will be the Man that Controls the Sun. That man keeps the ever-burning fire within the sun aflame, a perfect specimen for her daughter. She will be forced to stay with him forever.

As for Luna and her father they are punished for “ruining” Galaxy Girl. She told the boy on the moon that if he goes anywhere near her daughter she will die and as further punishment he will be forced to watch the symbol of his and Galaxy Girl’s love slowly die each year, Luna. In the future people will wonder why the moon is in that specific place that it is in. The answer to that is that the moon stays far away from the sun in order to protect the woman he loves, but stays close enough to the earth so he can still see his daughter. Who slowly dies each year. The humans will even have a name for each phase of Luna’s year long life: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter.

And that, is the tragedy of the milky way. The story of the solar system’s first lovers being torn apart by the creator of everything.


End file.
